


Tell Me There's A Heaven

by ogawaryoko



Series: Broken [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, happy steve
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve终于得到了他一直想要拥有的东西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me There's A Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tell Me There's A Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226213) by [Dragontrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontrill/pseuds/Dragontrill). 



Steve Rogers醒来时正身处天堂。

好半天，他都迷茫地躺在一块比Tony家最高级的毛毯还要舒服的、苔藓与四叶草织就的地垫上，瞪着清澈而色泽千变万化的蓝天发呆。他穿的衣服和进冷冻仓时是一样的；一件T恤一条运动裤，布料柔软地贴着身体，感觉很分明。

一切都还记得很清楚。他记得针头扎进左臂，足足打了五管药剂，才够他迷糊地躺进冷冻仓那睡不舒坦的空间里。他记得Phil握着他的右手，泪流满面，而其他人对此不置一词。

他记得自己睡着了，犹如被拉近深沉的水底。

慢慢地，Steve坐了起来环顾四周。他在峰峦起伏的绿色群山之间，山与山都被各色野花和绿叶树融为一体。这些色彩比他平常见到的更艳丽，比血清作用下美国队长格外敏锐的视觉所捕捉过的地球美景更美。他觉得状态也特别好。没有任何疲倦感，没有痛苦，没有旧伤留存，连针孔都找不见。他不饿也不渴，感官被生机盎然的植物包围着，舌尖尝到了比蜜还要甜的滋味。鸟儿在他耳边婉转歌唱。

Steve的母亲将他抚养为一名虔诚的基督徒。他一直信守教义。他也曾见过神祗。但对他而言真正的神只有一个，从小到大他都谨记，当生命走到尽头时，他的信仰将成真，他们将会……

Steve在天堂四处寻找，他不知道自己过去到底是做了什么罪不可恕的事情，让他只能独自一人到达这里……

“Stevie！”

他猛地回头。背后灌木丛沙沙作响，Bucky推开枝干走了出来；他和最后Steve见他清醒时同样装束，金属臂，鸟窝头，Steve那条牛仔裤套在他身上太大了，挂在腰上每走一步都有下坠的危险。但他又比那时候更美，他的皮肤象在发光，他的笑容刺痛了Steve的眼睛。

“Bucky！”

Steve向他跑去，双手抱起Bucky转了个圈。Bucky翘起腿，高兴得大笑；即使让他双脚着地Steve也没有松开手臂，Bucky就小心翼翼地摘下头上金色如同阳光般灿烂的花朵编织的花冠，戴到Steve的脑袋上。他象端详手工课作业一样欣赏了一会儿，赤裸的胸膛紧贴Steve的T恤，然后又略作调整。

“这样好看一点。”他说。

Steve无法忍耐。他想吻Bucky于是就吻住了他。这里是天堂。人世间的罪孽早已赎清，只有纯粹的爱。他将全部的爱意灌注到这个吻里，全部，他一生中每一天都不断酝酿着蓄积着的爱。他在Bucky口中尝到同样的甜蜜。

被他亲吻的Bucky又惊又喜，迎上去双手勾住他的脖子，还抬起腿夹住他的膝盖。他们失去重心跌到草地上，大笑着。Steve不肯放开Bucky，不肯结束亲吻，他来回地不知餍足地抚摸Bucky，从Bucky的脖子到散在他一侧肩膀的头发，再到另一侧金属的接合线。他抚摸Bucky挺翘的乳头和小腹向下延伸的毛发，抚过他的腹肌，最终将手钻进松垮垮的牛仔裤，轻而易举地握住那根硬挺起来的性器。

Bucky呻吟着开始拼命把牛仔裤踢掉。

Steve从没和男人做过。他和女人有过经验，当年一起卖国债的女舞者都很开放，也都知道Steve不是那种迂腐刻板，无视女性尊严的人。不过如果是男人，Steve只会想象自己和Bucky的样子。即使那时Bucky表现得兴趣缺缺。

现在的Bucky就不一样了。而且在天堂，性别也不是什么问题。毕竟他在Bucky的微笑和索吻间隙脱光衣服坦露出来的身体已经不是凡间的肉体了。他们都还留在Phil的冷冻仓里。不过，连开飞机撞进冰山都没能要他的命，光是被冰冻起来就死去，会不会很奇怪呢？

当然现在他来不及想这个，他只顾着脱掉内裤把Bucky拉过来，挤进Bucky腿间，让两人的阴茎火热地贴在一起。这触感让Steve的小腹一电，两人不约而同地呻吟。

Steve将嘴唇贴回那个苦苦求索的圣地，他们缠绵深吻，呼吸交织，舌尖相互嬉戏。他挺腰，在Bucky身上摩擦，片刻后Bucky也反应过来，回应着他。

感觉很不自在。未经润滑的笨拙。但那又是Steve从未有过的美妙感觉。他在抱Bucky。他在和Bucky做爱。Bucky的颤栗和啜泣激励着他，直到他们的下半身重重地贴在一块儿，Steve才设法空出一只手下去握住两根阴茎。他另一条胳膊还紧紧绕着Bucky的脖子吻得难舍难分，而Bucky也仍然双手勾在他的后颈，指尖都嵌进背部皮肤里，双腿张得很开，脚踩在地上方便身体的起伏。Bucky已经呜咽了，喘息得厉害，全身哆嗦着。汗水气息和动情的样子比什么香水都要醉人。

他们抱在一起打滚，从小山上往下滚了一段距离，Bucky哭了出来，他伏在Steve身上弓起背，露出在Steve看来绝非痛苦的扭曲表情，阴茎弹跳着射在Steve手里和两人的腹部。Steve只来得及闪过一个“他为什么那么美”的念头就紧跟着高潮了，太激烈的释放使他颤抖不已。

Bucky瘫倒在Steve身上，脑袋枕着他的胸口急促喘息。他放开手脚，Steve就抽出手，在草地上擦干净，深呼吸着，感觉身体每一根肌肉都轻松，惬意。

半晌，Bucky抬头，好像有些困又好像很得意地笑了。“我喜欢。”他说。

Steve也笑着吻他的鼻尖，看他皱起鼻子。“我也喜欢。我爱你，Bucky。”

“我也爱你。”Bucky垂下头重新靠在他身上。“为什么我们不早点做？”

Steve抚摸他的背。“不能做。你病了很久，和你做这种事是不对的。”

“那现在怎么可以了？”Bucky打呵欠。

Steve揉弄他一头长发。“现在我们在天堂，Buck。”

Bucky闻言抬头。“啥？”

他那副目瞪口呆的样子引得Steve发笑。“我们死了，Bucky。”

Bucky皱眉。“我不记得我死了啊。”

“我也不记得，不过那时我们应该都还睡着。”Steve将爱人脸上的发丝拨开。他的爱人。现在他终于能这么称呼Bucky了。Bucky是他的爱人。“我们在天堂，Buck。我们升华了，我可以无忧无虑地尽情爱你。我们已经和神在一起。”

“诶，”Bucky还皱着眉，“如果你这么说那就是吧，不过我没觉得自己升华，也没觉得自己死掉。”

“因为你们没有死。”Loki的声音响起，他从两人头顶上出现，奸笑着挡住阳光。“不过有一点说得对，你们和神在一起啦。”

 

END


End file.
